1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for sorting objects by surface characteristics which is operated through control of a computerized process. More specifically, the process controls the sorting of objects such as citrus fruits based on color and blemish parameters which are sensed, analyzed, classified by levels of acceptability, and transformed into machine readable code for eliciting desired physical responses from mechanical apparatus of the system to group objects having similar parameters together for further processing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, an apparatus for sensing and analyzing surface characteristics of objects has been disclosed.
One such system is described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/326,169 filed Oct. 19, 1994 and entitled Apparatus for Sensing and Analyzing Surface Characteristics of Objects, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The copending application defines the apparatus thereof as being operable under control of a central processing unit (computer) which is programmed to accomplish the process.
A computer process which controls operation of a system for sorting items by surface characteristics is disclosed hereinbelow.